ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Poltergeist
The Fairy Poltergeist was a poltergeist capable of hypnotizing living beings. Janine Melnitz (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.21). Janine says: "Poltergeist in the Bronx. Fix it." History The Fairy Poltergeist was part of the ghosts that ran rampant in New York City during the Proteus incident. At some point, it was captured by the Ghostbusters and Egon Spengler deposited into the Containment Unit. Egon Spengler (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2" (2015) (Comic p.17). Egon says: "This ghost we captured at the zoo shares its spectography with the ghosts currently infesting New York -- our New York. It's from our world." Egon Spengler (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2" (2015) (Comic p.17). Egon says: "Indeed. I deposited this one into the Containment Unit myself." Due to the large amount of psychokinetic matter stored in the unit, a small dimensional nexus manifested within the containment universe. Egon Spengler (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2" (2015) (Comic p.17). Egon says: "Of course, it's possible that so much psychokinetic matter stored in one place, especially with our latest infestation, has a small dimensional nexus within the unit." Egon Spengler (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2" (2015) (Comic p.17). Egon says: "That would allow for some occasional transference." The poltergeist encountered this nexus. The poltergeist found itself displaced to another dimension in another New York City. It haunted the Bronx Zoo and brought several animals under its hypnosis. Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore responded to the ensuing call along with the parallel Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler. Ray heard a sound he described as a "tinkling" and went into a trance state. He marched towards the poltergeist. It shifted to its true form but Peter wrangled it in a stream. Winston tackled Ray before he walked into the stream and Egon trapped the poltergeist. Ray returned to normal but with his mind scrambled, like a ball of steel wool stuck in the middle of his brain. Egon had a nagging feeling that the ghost was familiar to him. They returned to the Firehouse and placed it into the Paranormal Containment Research Tank with Slimer for observation. Egon realized it was from his home dimension and his team had just captured it. Powers The Fairy Poltergeist has the standard ability of flight. It can mask its true form as that of a human looking fairy. Its unique ability is to emit a sound that can place most living beings into a hypnotic state. Victims are compelled to make their way straight to the poltergeist with no regard to their own personal safety. Trivia *The Fairy Poltergeist is visually based on the Makoveris Lotsabucks. *Peter likens the poltergeist's true form to the alien creature in "The Thing" Peter Venkman (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2" (2015) (Comic p.12). Peter says: "She looks like something outta The Thing!" *The trance state Ray goes through appears to be inspired by similar effects seen in The Real Ghostbusters episodes like "Janine's Genie" and "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #1 ***Mentioned by Janine Melnitz on page 21 **Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 ***Alluded to on page 21. 68-R Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2" (2018) (Comic p.21). Memo reads: "The two Venkmans have been arguing about whether or not we are owed a cut of the fee for the 68-R capture." References Gallery FairyPoltergeist02.jpg FairyPoltergeist03.jpg FairyPoltergeist04.jpg FairyPoltergeist05.jpg FairyPoltergeist06.jpg FairyPoltergeist07.jpg FairyPoltergeist08.jpg FairyPoltergeist09.jpg Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts